


Retreat

by Corvidology



Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [5]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e05 Belly of the Beast, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right afters02e05: Belly of the Beastwas broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore
Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Retreat

The changes in Laszlo after Mary's death and the Beechum case had given me cause to hope. His love for Mary had been palpable, the case further exposing his human frailties. He'd ceased to hide from me, jumping down from the pedestal I'd put him on. 

Yet still I didn't dare speak my heart, retreating when he was finally within reach, all the way to Violet. 

Then today, Laszlo cautioned against being led astray by sentimentality. Just when I was ready, emboldened by his speech at my bachelor party, I realized he'd retreated, his head ruling his heart once again.


End file.
